Ordinary People
by patlynne
Summary: Mare is an ordinary star gazer while Ash is the assigner of the secret group, Nightworld. The all normal version of Daughters of Darkness. Please Read! ASH & MARE goodness with the other NW people!
1. Chapter 1

**heya!**

**my second NIGHTWORLD fanfic dedicated to those who ship ash and mare!**

**just gotta tell all of you that i'm a lazy writer and that i don't frequently updated so just Favorite this story if that's okay ;) **

**~o~o~**

I'm freaking late.

Mary-Lynette Carter hurriedly came out of her room a grim of expression is in her face. What a clock? She bought that alarm clock from a thrift store so that she can still star gaze during the night and still be ready for school. And now I'm late. She only got twenty minutes to get ready.

"Hey, Mary-Lynette!" her step mom, Claudia bellowed from the kitchen. "Your brother is waiting! You need to go to school in time!"

"I'll be there!" she shouts back as she fidgets through the buttons of her school blouse. She quickly pulls up her hair into a clean bun and dashed down the stairs to eat some go

od 'ol granola bars.

"Hurry up, Mare," her brother, Mark is casually sitting on the kitchen counter, enjoying how his sister rushes into things this morning. Mary-Lynette is usually in control of the

situation, always organized. Today isn't one of those days. "You got Garret as first period."

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me," she said as she takes a long gulp of milk straight from the carton. She throws the thing back to the fridge then grabs her brother's arm, "common' we will be late!"

**~o~o~**

Ash Redfern is a senior in Constantine High School. He's very popular in school, often being called as a "hottie" or a "cutie" with his ash blond hair and always changing eyes that he inherited from his late mother. The girls want him while the guys hate his guts. He can't blame them. As the assigner of the biggest underground society in Constantine, the Nightworld, people who were tough find themselves tremble whenever they see him.

That's the case in school. But it is different in the house.

"JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He heard a chuckle at then end of the hallway. Ash sighed then runs towards it, ignoring the gasps of the young house keepers who frequently wanting him to be seen half naked.

This is their lucky day.

Ash is running in the Redfern mansion, wearing only his gray boxers. Sweat is forming on his well-built chest he try to counter his little sister, Jade whose now kidnapping his uniform.

He finally saw her on the living room, sitting on the fine couch, her breathing ragged from running. Her blond hair is dripping on the side of her face, "Nice boxers Ash!" she laughed freely.

Ash lazily crossed his arms "Gimme that." His voice is soft but has the edge of steel in it."

Jade laughed once more. She raised her hands on the air then screamed, "GO KESTREL!"

His other sister, Kestrel, came inside. She's from the outside and the smile that she's wearing is very vicious. "Hey, Ash," she said pleasantly, "You got a visitor…."

Suddenly two men came inside. It's James Rasmussen and John Quinn.

"Oh God, Ash!" James put a hand over his eyes, "Please put some clothes on!"

The girls laughed giving each other a clap. Ash sighed but didn't tremble, he's the main guy. He will have control.

"Didn't know your such an exhibitionist, Redfern." Quinn said. "I'm slowly getting to know you better everyday."

Ash smiled, "If you got it then you flaunt it, right?" he stretches his arms at the back of his body. Jade frowns at the sudden ease of her brother. "You will so not going to get your uniform Ash."

Ash smiled at his sister liking that he finally regained control. "Who needs uniform when I got Armani?" he asked smoothly. Then he lift to fingers then point them top his sisters, "You two. Dead. Dad will come back tonight."

"What?" Kestrel's eyes bulged out at the thought own her own father, Hunter Redfern , coming gave her chills.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," James sing sang.

**~o~o~**

"ROWAN!"

Jade and Kestrel called for their college bound sister on her bedroom. Rowan said, "Come in."

The two get inside the dean-like room of their sister. She's on her desk, arranging by date her school files.

"Dad will come back tonight." Kestrel said through her teeth.

Rowan almost plunges down the files she was holding. "What? But he'll stay in New York till next year!"

"Ash informed us this morning," Jade said then sits on the red love seat. "Our dear brother will tell Dad about our antics."

Rowan smiled then carefully puts her files on her table, "You shouldn't have done those things to him."

"Aren't we going to take any action?" Kestrel's voice is fierce. "Dad will come back and will start ruling our lives again!"

The oldest sister sighed, "What can we do Kestrel? No one can defy our father. We all know that."

"That's why Ash is all goody-goody with him. Always the favorite." Jade mumbled.

Kestrel breathed heavily, fists clenched. "What if I told you that Dad is coming back with that Galen?"

Jade stood up, "Galen? Galen Drache? The son of the biggest animal collector? Why?"

"Oh, who knows what dear father is planning? Hmmm?" Kestrel's voice full of mockery. " Aha! Some early marriage for us, maybe!"

The other two gasped. This is so likely to happen. Their father will do anything to retain power even if it costs her daughter's happiness.

"I think I have an idea." Rowan said, trying to find the address of her long lost Aunt.

**~o~o~ **

**PLEASSEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mary-Lynette is indeed late. The third bell has already rung as she and her brother reached the gate of Constantine.

"Thanks a lot, sis," her brother Mark muttered annoyingly as he headed to his own class. Mary-Lynette sighed as she run for her life towards History.

God, it's so away! She will never make it but she cannot hope that without even trying. She continues to run over the overly quiet hallway then ignore the panting of her heart. Her History class is on the third floor and she's still on the first one.

Then she heard a howling cry.

Mary-Lynette didn't want to stop but the cry is so piercing and anguish it made her ears cry too. She looks around at the empty hallway but there is no sign of any life. Oh, well maybe it's too far away and maybe it's just a hallucination of hers.

But then she heard the howl again and she knew it's very near. Her heart thudding furiously, Mary-Lynette checked every door in the hallway. When she reached the Room 5, she saw something.

Three Constantine male students were laughing at the guy sitting in a broken chair. The guy in the chair is covered with blood and his cries were heart wrenching.

Before Mary-Lynette can even shriek, a hand wraps her mouth making sure there is no voice being made.

**~o~o~**

"This is it," Rowan said she look up at the old, needed-some-paint house of her Aunt Opal. The place has this frightening feel about it that the thought of going back to their real house flickered on her mind. Almost.

"Are you sure about this?" Jade asked.

It's Kestrel who answered a vicious smile playing on her lips, "'Course. This is a lot better than being engage with a son of an animal aficionado. Add to that, no one will be able to track us. Dad has no idea where Aunt Opal lives. Little did he know it's near the school."

Rowan knocked on the door, "Aunt Opal, it's me, Rowan! Aunt Opal!"

No one answered. Maybe she's asleep or whatnot. Since the door is open, the girls just went straight to the house.

But they all gasped and screamed as they saw their aunt's body lying on the floor, a knife on her chest.

**~o~o~**

Ash quickly pinned the girl on the wall, his hand on her mouth. He smiled as he saw the girl's fright on her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed menacingly.

He expected the girl to be frantic and to scream "Help". But the blue eyes of the girl turned icy and deadly. Her body starts straggling until her legs made a move then kicked Ash on his shin.

"Ow!" Ash said, his hand releasing the girl. She didn't waste time running away.

Ash recovered from the pain and runs after the girl. He didn't break a sweat from running- he's a born athlete. Finally, he's close enough to reach the girl's arm.

Then something happened that made them both stop. As Ash's skin touches the girl's flesh, electricity burned it's way to his veins up to his beating heart.

Their eyes locked for a moment then Ash saw something from the girl's face, they were beautiful and full of intelligence and emotions Ash wants to decipher and own. Suddenly, she shook his hand away. Ash felt the electricity snapped like a newly freed rubber band. It made him weak.

Then the girl kicked his tibia again then run away from him.

* * *

**PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright Mare?"

Mary-Lynette looks up at his best friend's, Jeremy, brown eyes. Looking at those eyes makes her feel comfortable and secure the way the stars on the sky do to her. She looks down at her feet and reminded herself that they are in a public gasoline shop and the stake of her drooling all over her secret crush is high. Then she decided to spill her guts.

"Something really weird happened in school today," then she starts saying the whole thing that happened when she's going to her History class. Well, not really the whole. She omits the part of the electrified feeling she felt when she touched the ash blond guy.

Jeremy's eye brows knotted together as he listen, "Those frats. Their inevitable." He touched Mary-Lynette's shoulder with subtle intensity, "You should be careful."

"Excuse me."

Mary-Lynette turns around and aw a quite familiar girl with green catlike eyes and dark hair. The girl extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rashel Jordan," she said. "I'm Constantine's school president."

"Oh," Mary-Lynette muttered as she shakes the girl's hand. How come she didn't know her the girl? "I'm Mary-Lynette and this is my friend Jeremy. What can I do for you?"

"I just heard your story and those secret frats around our school give the student council a headache. Can you describe a little bit clearer what really happened?" the girl reached for a recorder.

Mary-Lynette said sure. This is her only chance of helping whoever the guy she saw bleeding inside the room. After her story, Rashel said thank you then went off.

"Gotta go, Jem," she said on her friend. "Need to go star-gazing."

Unfortunate, when she reached her usual spot, the sky went really cloudy and reddish, a premonition that there will be no stars today. Mary-Lynette sadly went home anticipating a boring night.

Hey, I can visit Mrs. B. she turn her car into a quick U-turn then sped off to the batty old woman's house. Mrs. B said that her nieces will visit her and Mary-Lynette really wanted to se if they were really Vouge-worthy looking people.

She parks her car outside then knocked on the door. She called the old woman's name twice but didn't get an answer.

Then she heard noises on the backyard. Abruptly, Mary-Lynette went to the backyard to check.

But shock overwhelmed her as three figures carried a long garbage bag then dumped it on the soil. The bag must contain Mrs. B.

~o~o~

Ash climbs down from his dark sedan then walks towards his mansion while toying his car keys on his hand. On the outside the blond man looks like an easy going stud with no problems. But on the inside, Ash feels so confused while his nose is still dancing as he remembers the smell of the mystery girl.

But his swift walk was stopped by the sight of a white limo.

Dad.

Ash will never admit this but he will do anything to be in his father's good side. He wanted so badly to be the son that will bring honor to their clan and make Hunter Redfern proud. He breathed heavily then went inside in a cool manner.

In the living room he saw his father, Hunter, looking like the stern man that he is in his tux. Beside him is a blond guy who must be the Galen Drache-guy.

"Long time no see, Dad," Ash said but then he noticed that John Quinn is also there, lounging at the plush sofa at the corner. They were not relatives at all but Ash's Dad feels a good ounce of respect to Quinn making Ash a little jealous.

But Hunter didn't return his greeting, instead he stood up and faced his only son. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No, maybe they were upstairs playing Barbies." He answered coolly.

Suddenly, a hard slap was being planted on his perfect face. Ash steps backward almost dizzily as he try to put off the hurt in his face.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SISTERS?"

Oh, DAMN IT! Ash wants to drag his always-playing sisters out of their bat caves. He touched his burning face and realized that their audience-Quinn and Drache- were smirking at him.

"I don't know," he mumbled feeling ashamed and angry and worried to where the heck his sisters are.

Hunter poured on a drink in an expensive glass then gulped. Then he threw the glass on the marble floor. A shattering sound was being heard.

"Ash, my son, you need to bring back Rowan-especially Rowan," another trick of his Dad is to use his soft but deadly voice. "Her engagement with Galen is in the works and the family's pride and honor is at stake here. Do you want to be the reason why the Redferns will be known as the family with runaway women as their children?"

"No."

He tapped his son's rigid shoulders, "Good." Then he turn to Quinn, "Quinn I want you to help my son find his sisters do you understand?"s


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the good reviews guyz!!!!!!!!!!! i really appreciate it!!!!!!!!**

James is sitting at the steps of the Administration Building when he heard Poppy North's voice calling his name.

"James!"

He looks up then saw her bright face coming towards him. A rush of heat flew by in his skin as the pixie girl sat beside him.

"Watcha' doin' here?" Poppy asked casually, then reaches for her I Pod.

"It's a secret, kiddo," James replied with a smile.

Poppy's face turned mildly sour as she put the I Pod in a loudspeaker. An indie European band starts whooping happy tunes. "Oh common' James. I know why you're here!"

James froze. The Nightworld org is supposed to be inconspicuous and hidden that no one other than the members should know it. It will be dangerous to everyone especially the civilians. Especially to Poppy. "What do you mean?"

The girl blushed, "You're waiting for your….girlfriends."

He laughed at that. He doesn't have a girlfriend since he got no patience to them. Unless if they listen to underground music and smile every minute of their lives. Like Poppy.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing kiddo," he leaned closer to her and smelled lavender and strawberry. Then he locked a strand of copper curl at the back of Poppy's ear. "Nothing."

~o~o~

They killed Mrs. B. they killed Mrs. B. they killed her. Killed her!

Mary-Lynette knows she's crazy but she had no idea that she' on the edge of losing it. She's staring at her bowl of cereal that has never been touched.

"What are you waiting for? The Apocalypse?" asked Mark while he's putting his dishes in the sink.

Mary-Lynette didn't answer. She blinked twice then stood up from her chair.

"I gotta go somewhere," she grabs her backpack. "Go straight to school, okay?"

"Huh?" her brother said. "Where are you going?"

"Just go to school!"

Mary-Lynette saunter against the concrete streets, maintaining a hearty beating heart. Is she insane? Yup. Is she sure that those nieces killed the batty lady? No.

But she needs to try and have answers.

She didn't even notice the amount of time she covered when she reached the old house. The sky is gray and the leaves of the trees surrounding the house looks greener and frightening.

After a few seconds of breathing, she knocked on the door.

~o~o~

Rowan opened the door and saw a lean, panting, wide eyed girl standing in front of her. She's wearing a uniform that Rowan can recognize. Kestrel is beside her.

"What can we do for you?" she asked with a smile. Maybe she's lost.

The girl blinked her blue eyes before answering with much dignity, "I'm Mary-Lynette and I just want to ask if Mrs. B is there."

Rowan gripped the door tightly, "You mean …Aunt Opal?"

"She's not here," Kestrel said with an ounce of venom. "She's on a vacation."

The words hang and Rowan knew Mary-Lynette didn't buy it. She nodded considerably then went, "When is she coming back?"

Kestrel, the best liar, answered, "We don't know. Barbados is quite far."

"Barbados?" hysteria inked the girl's voice. "Mrs. B went to Barbados?"

"Uh….yeah," Rowan smiled her best. "She won the lottery."

The moment passed before Rowan could see that they didn't fool the intruder. "O-kay, well nice meeting you…"

"I'm Rowan," she patted her sister's shoulder. "This is my sister Kestrel. Our youngest sister, Jade is in the grocery store."

The girl flinched in the word "grocery". "Okay, I'll go now."

~o~o~

Jade is now carrying a 7-Eleven plastic bag filled with MSG and sodas. Her head is covered with her dark hoodie and she hates it. This is such a wonderful day –no guards, no Ash, no Dad- why bother to conceal the happiness in her face?

So she shook off her hoodie and let her own silky hair fly against the wind. This is the real world: you buy Cokes in stores, then, walk in mysterious roads in casual jeans and Chucks. It's beautiful.

Then she saw a panting figure leaning against a huge tree. Feeling concern, jade runs into him letting the plastic bag hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The stranger is a boy and he looks up at her then gasped like he just seen the sun for the first time. "I-Im fine. Just a little…asthma."

Jade studied the boy and she knew he studies at Ash's school. She ought to run away now but she can't leave him alone. 'I'm Jade and I'm going to give you water. Or soda, rather."

"Soda is fine," he choked. "I'm Mark."

She made him drink . Should she call 911?

Nuh-uh.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah.:"

"What are you doing here?"

"My crazy sister ditched school and I need to find her," he gulped more soda.

Jade admire the heroicness of Mark. She put her hand against his and felt it's warmth. "I'll help you."

But someone interfere their moment and Jade realized Mark doesn't need her help anymore.

~o~o~

"Are you sure about this?' Galen asked as they went down under the Admin. Building. The light coming from the outside is getting invincible and the darkness is everywhere. The air is getting stiff and hot and beads of sweat were forming to anyone's skin.

Ever since some rat told the Student Council about their former hideout, Ash Redfern decided to use the old room underneath the Admin. To stay inconspicuous. Of course they all hate it, who wants to be under the ground, anyway?

"If you're feeling like a mouse you can go back now Drache," says Quinn in a cold voice.

Galen stayed mum.

Meanwhile, James is feeling bad about today's interrogation. Some star basketball player who probably knows where the Coach kept some invigorating pot, is in the spotlight today. He keeps on praying that it's not…

They finally reached the room where only a single light bulb gave them the chance to se. dumbly, they mad their way to the mono block chairs. James sat between Galen-the new student- and Quinn. In front is Ash Redfern, looking a little tense.

A stiletto clamp was being heard. Uit was Blaise Harman whose beauty shone even in the dark room. She's the NightWorld's "bait" alongside her cousin, Thea. She gracefully stands in the corner.

"Gentlemen, you may now put your masks on."

James wears his white mask feeling safe by being known. Blaise snapped her fingers then two masked Night People came down carrying a battered guy. His hair is blond but even if his face were down James knew who he is.

**~0~0~**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter is kinda dark....so be careful....i guess.......**

Philip North's eyes were swollen and deeply battered when he chose to open it. His whole body is numb due to major punches he just received after meeting with Blaise Harman. _That bitch_.

But lightness is no where to be found. All that he could see is darkness embedded with orangey yellow bulb. The single light illuminates the white masks hovering over him.

_Those bastards_.

Someone stepped forward. Phil can't make up who he is because his body can't think.

"Name." The Someone ordered.

He spit blood, "Joseph and Maria."

The Someone snapped his clean fingers and suddenly, a big blow punch landed on his jaw. Dizziness invaded him.

"You're pretty big on your self, huh, North?" The Someone grab a mono block chair then push it forward in front of Phil. His butt landed safely on it. He said in a soothing voice, "why not right? You're the basketball player. 'The Jock'. Of course you think the center of the whole universe is you."

"Not really," Phil answered trying to be cool despite the hot temperature cutting his lungs.

Another hard blow made his face move sideward and gag more blood.

The Someone stands up, "I'm not playing here, North nor do I am. Apparently, the Coach's universe move around you and of course he'll let you on a little secret."

"Secret? What are you talking about?"

"Don't waste time playing games North. Tell me where the Coach keeps the weed!"

Weed? Coach is keeping _weed_? "I don't know," he said in an honest way. The coach hates his guts. There is no way that he will say such a confidential thing.

"Now, now, North. Don't deny this thing." The Someone looks straight on Phil. "And I also have a sister. I know how it will suck if someone did a nasty thing on her."

Phil gulped. No. No. No.

Not Poppy.

"NO!!!!!!!! DON"T TOUCH POPPY OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two strong hands straggles the struggling Phil on the floor. Then someone said "Enough" and it's not The Someone. But Phil has a name to give The New Someone.

"YOU, JAMES BASTARD, YOU!!!"

**~o~o~**

Mary-Lynette is in the library doing some research about astronomy. Sure there is the internet that can help this whole research become much faster but she opted for the old school one.

But she can't help but to feel shaky and impulsive and pumped. It's true. Mrs. B is dead. A vacation in Barbados? Once, Mrs. B told her how she hates ocean and sunny places.

Sure those nieces killed her.

She got to do something. The death of a nice old lady is unforgivable and unforgettable. She just can't sit around eating chips knowing that an injustice is being held somewhere.

Mary-Lynette closed the book and log out.

**~o~o~ **

Ash is feeling clammy and guilty. First, his sisters were MIA. Second, he just killed someone.

Okay, not like he personally killed him. He _ordered_to kill him. Which is….just the same.

It's so obvious why he's going to hell. But whatever. He doesn't believe in Hell or in Heaven. What matters most is that the Nightworld and the family's and his honor are alive. His father could give this job to Quinn but he chose his son. And Ash is living for that.

But conscience is over flowing when his footsteps brought him to the library. He needs to keep his mind off the whole thing. An Austen book is enough.

He was about to enter when he saw a familiar looking girl exiting the establishment. His heart gives a huge jump like it's yearning for the beautiful girl walking past him.

"Hey!"

He did another wrong thing that made the whole matter worse. He gripped her smooth arms and electricity feel him, engrossing and harmonic.

He shook his hand away then saw her large, blue eyes widened.

She felt it too.

"Hey," Ash breathed to regain cool, "long time no see Gossip Girl."

Ash is sure this is the girl who tipped the Student Council about the existence of his org. And he's willing to forgive her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, long time no see The Guy Who Almost Gagged Me. How come you still have the nerve to talk to me?"

He shrugged, "Confidence. It's a talent. How come you didn't know my name?"

"Should I know your name?"

Wow. She didn't know him. In a weird way that turn Ash on.

"Not really. But if you want to be safe, you should."

She glared at him, "Safe like you will not let your goons touch me? Like they did on that kid?"

"Goons? Do I look like an action star?"

The eyes rolled again, "This is pointless. I need to go."

And he watched her go, remembering how perfect she was, how witty she is, how Quinn said after the meeting that he will find the infamous tipster that put the org on jeopardy.

He sighed then followed the girl.

**~o~o~**

Poppy's eyes were wet when she saw her brother's dead body on the school parking lot. Just yesterday, he was teasing her about how odd her music was. And now he's dead, his body lying battered and cold on the pavement.

A few feet away is James, pale and handsome. He's the only one on the moping crowd who knows why Phil is dead. Because he's the reason.

****

**thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is dedicated to those people who thinks kestrel rocks!!!!!!!**

"Where is she going?" Ash muttered as he straps off his black helmet and awkwardly park his sleek motorcycle scooter behind a huge, oak tree. He decided to stalk the girl using his new boots to stay inconspicuous. He still has no idea why he's doing this; all he knows is that his body aches to be with the girl.

The sky is dark and stars were boring over the trees Ash is under. He can hear the girl's stubborn walk against the dry, leaves filled ground. Ash can't see a thing, only the sound of the footsteps led him towards an old house with a single bulb lighting the porch.

This is familiar, he thought.

**~o~o~**

Oh Lord.

Mary-Lynette is expert on this. She has seen the late Mrs. B do mischievous ways on how to get on the backyard even without using the tenacious gate.

The whole house is surrounded by picket fences with preserving dried veins. To get inside without any sound, she used the huge gap between the ground and the fence then squeezed herself until she's on the other side. Inside.

Now find the body.

Luckily, there is a shovel beside the back door. Quietly, she grabs it then starts shoveling the ground, while praying that the sisters were busy planning their other killing spree and busy enough to notice a panting sound of a digging girl.

Thank God the ground is somewhat wet making her life quite easier. She already got a mountain-ful of soil beside her digging area, proud of her accomplishments.

Then she heard two sounds. One is coming from the fence. The other is from the house.

Suddenly the backdoor screeched until it was wide open. Panic rushed through her until someone grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bushes.

**~o~o~ **

After dumping Philip North's body, John Quinn decide to chill at a local bar. This is his only time to unwind due to the fact that he still got a lot of work to do which includes finding the infamous tipster that made the org use the suffocating underground room.

The wind chimes of the unpopular bar rang behind him as he enters. Spilled beer and used pot wafted at his nose, a good signal to relax. He looks around to see if he got anyone to chillax with, then he saw Rashel Jordan, the prime reason of his suffocation, sitting at the small, side tables drinking some lady drinks while doing her Trig homework.

He sat in front of her.

"Hi, president," he greets though he hates the bitch's guts for executing his beloved club. But she'll be useful in finding the tipster. He's pretty sure the prez has no ways on getting the root of the violence lurking around the school.

Rashel looks up, her green cat eyes were venomous as she sees the demon. She closed her textbook then looked straight on Quinn, "Hey Johnny. I'm surprise you're still alive."

Quinn's anger rose as he heard the nickname he hates. He preferred Quinn than "John". "Yeah me too, prez. A lot of boys at school hate you."

"Oh, really? But why? Is it because a lot of boys were members of your club, huh John Quinn?" she leans forward making him smell her sweet fragrance. Quinn gulped at the sensation.

"No it's because you judge them in a wrong way. There is no such thing as Underground Orgs. Except for the Find Some Fossils Club," he answered.

Rashel smirked, "What do you want John?"

He smiled then kissed her hands. "You."

**~o~o~**

Mary-Lynette was about to scream, but her rescuer cupped her mouth shut. They were inside some wild bushes and her body is tight around the guy, and the feeling is nice. And warm. She tried to see the guy.

Ash blond boy.

"You!" she shouted at him but he hissed at her. She did what he wanted her to do then watch over the leaves as three figures went outside.

Someone opens the light and she saw the three killers. Ash blond boy was suddenly tensed.

"Why is the shovel here?" Jade asked.

"Who cares? Let's get to the business," Kestrel grabs the shovel then starts digging. "Someone has been here," she noticed then kicked the dirt Mary-Lynette has shoveled.

"Hurry," Rowan picks up another shovel "Jez will be here in a sec."

The hand covering Mary-Lynette drops. Then horribly, the Ash Blond Boy went outside the bush.

"No!"

**~o~o~**

"Looks like someone got some dirty business here," Ash puts his arms at his chest.

The three was shocked. Jade's eyes widened. Kestrel snarled furiously while Rowan dropped the shovel then mouthed, "Ash."

Ash's mind is racing. What a fruitful day. The girl just found out where his sisters were hiding.

Kestrel's anger blazed then she raised her shovel up in the air then pushing it towards her brother's head. Swiftly, Ash managed to get hold of the shovel's head pulls it off from Kestrel's hand.

"So much violence, huh, sis?" Ash throws the shovel away.

Her fiery sister gave him a sly smile, "I learned from the expert." Then she speedily grab the shovel then attempts another hit.

"STOP NOW!!!!!!!!"

And Kestrel stops. An intruder came in form of Mary-Lynette."

"You, you spied on us!" Kestrel hissed then aims for the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry if i update this story quite long.........!!!!!!**

Ash moved like a rattlesnake when he put his self between his frantic sister and the girl who can't put out of his mind. He managed to knock the shovel on to the floor.

"You! You spied on us!" Kestrel said furiously.

"I did not!" Mary –Lynette answered. Why is she the one who looks like the bad girl? "You! You killed Mrs. Burdock."

The words hang on the air for a minute. Ash swallowed, "A-aunt Opal is d-dead?"

This is the first time Mary- Lynette saw Ash look so young. She swallowed hard.

Kestrel's pretty face turned from outrage into a laughing face. She's laughing so hard she already joined the shovel on the ground.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ash.

Kestrel puts a hand over her mouth, her giggles still managed to escape her lips, "Y-you thought we killed Aunt Opal?"

Mary- Lynette nodded, "I saw you burying her here." Her foot taps the ground.

"No we didn't kill Aunt Opal," Rowan said. "We saw her dead body inside the house."

"Then why didn't you tell the police?" her voice were very loud. Mrs. B is such a good woman. She deserved a nice funeral.

Ash was the one who answered, "It's because they were hiding from Daddy."

The sentence clicked on Mary- Lynette's head, "So, this is all about your little teen-age act? You all ignore Mrs. B's death so that your father won't come to you?"

"WE DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!" Kestrel bursts. "We don't want this. Why don't you point your stubborn, little finger on Ash?"

Ash? Is that his name?

They all look at Ash. He seems to be the perfect boy, the perfect gentleman. No one would notice that he may do tragically bad things.

He sighed, "I didn't do it." His voice is tired, "I didn't kill her.

They all look on the ground.

Rowan breaks the ice, "Jez will be here. We should get her body."

**~o~o~**

James sat beside the unusually saddened Poppy. They were outside the North's house, waiting for further investigations.

"Poppy-"

Poppy's head fell on his shoulder, sobbing. He had never seen his best friend cry like this. It broke his heart.

"Phil may be a jock bastard, but he's nice," Poppy said against his jacket. "He's protective because he loves me and I feel the same way."

James puts his arms around the pixie girl though he didn't deserved to be near Poppy. He didn't deserve to live.

"He didn't deserve this. He didn't."

"I know, Poppy, I know," he murmured.

"James", she clasped her hands tightly at his. "Promise me promise me you'll help me!"

"I will. I will."

She hugged his muscled body, "We'll find them. We will find who did this to Phil!"

**~o~o~**

They all sat down on living room.

Ash felt so stricken about his Aunt's death. She used to bake him chocolate-chip cookies when he was about five. He missed him when she left the mansion and he promised his self that they will see each other again.

But now she's a dead corpse lying at Jez Redfern's truck.

Kestrel leaned towards Mary- Lynette, "I'm sorry if I shouted at you."

"Wow sis, when did you become Mother Teresa?" he asked.

She snarled while Mary- Lynette ignored her, "It's okay Kestrel."

Ash snorted at the mushiness.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" he asked. "Girls who like trouble, eh?"

Mary- Lynette stood up then powerfully kicked his shin. The sensation gave him pain and a good turn on. "What's your problem?"

"No, what's your problem, jerk?" she's more beautiful when angry. "We don't like trouble and we don't like you. You should help your sisters not insulting them."

"I'm not insulting them," he said back. "It's a classic Redfern banter. Get used to it."

Her face reddened.

"Can we just stop fighting?" Jade asks remorse. "We'll get to no where."

They all sighed.

Mary- Lynette went, "So, we need suspects."

"Ash Redfern, no. 1," kestrel raised an arm.

"The Redfern girls, no. 0," Ash retorted.

"This is serious," Mary- Lynette said menacingly.

Rowan went to a business voice, "Okay, why don't we divide ourselves? Kestrel, Jade and I will snoop around while the two of you will spy on the school."

"WHAT?"

His older sister smiled, "The two of you go to the same school. We don't know if Father's other dogs were doing things behind our backs."

Ash nodded. He likes the idea. He gave a smile on Mary- Lynette's way. She ignored it.

"Whatever," says Mary- Lynette. "I just want to give Mrs. B a peaceful death."

Me too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if i didn't update any of my stories for ages!!!!! Really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mary-Lynette felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ash," she said in a grim voice. They were inside the school compound and some students stop by to see the seemingly popular boy with a weirdo star gazer. "Will you please stop following me?"

"Why?" she almost heard a tone of disappointment in his voice but it turned smug as he put his arm around her shoulders. "We are _partners_ now. Aren't we?"

She shrugged his arms away feeling the electricity he gave her. "Go away!"

This time his pretty face turned sour, "Look I'm doing because I want to know who killed my aunt and since Officer Rowan turned us partners I want you to be…" he looked away. "Comfortable with me."

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. She will not fall for some old-time playboy tricks. She got Astronomy to attend. "We will start at lunch."

He smiled, "Lunch."

**~o~o~o~**

Mark felt anger towards his sister.

_Too young to have a girlfriend, huh. _He remembered how her sister reacted upon seeing him with Jade. She acted like an insane person saying stuff like girls like Jade will affect his studies or might hurt him. But what is she doing talking with the infamous Ash Redfern-the rumored leader of some underground school org? _Lies._

He gathered his things then went out of their school. To see Jade.

**~o~o~o~**

Jade was watering the sickening sunflowers when she saw a familiar figure.

"Mark," her heart jumps like a wild kangaroo upon saying his name.

His smile was shy and cute, "Hi."

"You look kinda dry," she commented.

His skin reddened like a delicious tomato, "Uh..really?"

Jade laughed. He's so odd and cute and shy. She likes him.

But he's kinda dry. That's why she positioned the water hose towards him letting rains of water touch his tomato skin.

"Hey, hey!" he tries to block the water using his arms but it continues to ruin his preppy polo.

Jade laughed endlessly, "You look un-dry!"

She let the hose hit the ground and wet the grasses in it. Mark looked at her with a dim expression.

Uh-oh. "I'm sorry," she muttered hating the fact that he might hate him.

At first she thought he will go away now but he didn't. Instead, he got the hose on his hand then poured Jade with the cold water.

Jade never felt happy before. She smiled and laughed with Mark as they play the water not minding that a loud bullet has entered the house.

**~o~o~o~**

Ash tried to ignore how his whole body sweats as he waits outside the Chem lab. But he simply can't he has replayed the way his hand landed innocently on her shoulder this morning. The feeling was divine.

The bell rang and in a few moments Mary-Lynette got out of the room looking like a princess with a huge _How To Name Chemical Compounds _textbook. He calmed his self with a huge breath.

"May I help you?" he asked as smoothly as possible. He noticed how her hair got stuck on her nape because of sweat. His tongue urged to lick it.

"No thanks," she said then hugged her books protectively. In that instance, Ash wanted o be a boring Science book just to be held by her.

So much for fantasies.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked as they found a hidden table at the caff. It bothers him that she didn't want to be seen with him.

He shrugged, "find out who has the motive to kill my aunt."

She looked at him for a moment.

"What?" he asked hating that she's patronizing him.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Okay..I got a suspect."

"Who?"

She leaned towards him and Ash can now smell her fragrant chamomile hair. He secretly inhaled it. "You know I heard some news that Gary Lennox-you know the football player- got into rehab. Rumors said that he has a relationship with his cousin Gillian and I know he used to visit Mrs. B before for some reasons. Maybe…"

Ash smiled. Gary is one of his Nightworld subordinates and he got into rehab because of so much pot. And the reason why he visits his aunt is because _he _ordered him to do it. Ash still wants to keep her Aunt safe and sound. But he failed. About the cousin incident he didn't know about that…

"Next."

Mary-Lynette frowned, "Next what?"

"Your suspect is impossible," he waved his hand to indicate dismissal. "Next."

"Excuse me but at least I have a suspect," she smiled viciously. "You give the next one."

He was thinking wanting to be smart for her taste. Aunt Opal got stabbed by a knife. Reports from Gary said that his aunt has a helper that fixes her little barn every week. His name was Jeremy…And he must use knives every time.

"What?" her expression freeze as she heard the name. "Jeremy who?"

He shrugged. Why does she look like she wants to puke? "I don't know his last name. But I all I knew is that he works on the gas station.."

"That's ridiculous," she's now laughing. "Jeremy? He will never do that."

His sight dimmed, "Do you know him?"

She nodded, "Were childhood friends."

Jeremy is now the #1 suspect.

Then his phone rang giving him a bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowan was being shot. By a gun obviously.

Mary-Lynette ditched her classes to come with Ash to see Rowan's state. She has never seen Ash looks so frightened –or angrier. His knuckles will go white against the steering wheel as he drives and once in a while, his eyes will close to contain resentment. She realized that despite his bravado over his sister, Ash loves them no matter what.

Her heart softened a little bit about that. Just a little bit.

They arrived at the hospital and went pass all the security measures at the entrance. Ash demanded what's Rowan Redfern's room.

"We don't have a Rowan Redfern. But we do have a Rowan _Carter_," the nurse answered as soon a she got recovered from Ash's eyes.

Huh? Then Mary-Lynette remembered that the girls were on the run away from their father and telling their true names will be easily detected by whoever their father was.

"Yeah, that's it," Ash said. Next thing she knew they were already outside Rowan's hospital room with Kestrel, Jade and Mark.

"_Mark_?" she looks at her wet brother. "Why- what are you doing here?"

Jade was the one who answered, "He visited me."

She looks back at Mark. Mark shrugs. Then she looks at Jade who looks determined as she looks at the room containing her battered sister. She shouldn't be all dopey about this. Mark is a teen, deal with it. And Jade seems to be an alright girl. It's nice that Mark is actually socializing with other people.

"Is Rowan okay?" Ash asked coldly like he's the one who is wet, not Mark.

Kestrel gave her brother a quizzical look then went, "I guess. She only got shot in her shoulders, thank God."

Ash breathed like for the first time, "How did it happen?"

Kestrel narrates the whole thing. She was on the grocery and she left Rowan doing dishes and Jade watering the plants. Jade said that she and Mark heard a silver converter outside then a loud bang. Then, they just saw Rowan panting against the kitchen counter, her shoulder bleeding.

"I think this attack is just for a warning," Kestrel is looking hardly on her brother. "They could have killed Rowan right there."

Ash's fists were balled, "A silver convertible?"

Mark nodded, "They even left a note."

Ash took the note. Mary-Lynette takes a peek.

_**Be careful on what you're doing, Redfern.**_

_**The girl beside you might be the next…"**_

_**-DB**_

Ash froze while Mary-Lynette chilled.

**~o~o~o~**

Rashel opens the door of the huge warehouse. Inside was a small TV, cushy sofas and a mini fridge filled with root beers. Or just beers. On the sofa lies her bloodied sister, Raksha.

"What happened?" she went beside Raksha. Her sister was pale and her stomach was bleeding furiously. It was only concealed by a now red white cloth.

Lupe was the one who answered, "She went out to give the message to the Redferns but someone attacked her too."

Rashel went frantic, "What? I told all of you not to attack! We need to stay hidden first"

"Someone already died! I can't just sit around and watch those Night People murder innocent kids!" Raksha croaked

"I'll get you at the hospital," she swore. Raksha will say no but she can't because Rashel is a freaking force of nature.

"Who attacked you back?" Rashel asked.

"Quinn. John Quinn."

**~o~o~o~**

Ash caught his cell phone then dialed his speed dial. Gary's voice mail answered him. "Gary, investigate DB, ASAP."

He put back his cell phone back in his pocket not knowing if he still could put his trust on Gary.


End file.
